Not What They Seem
by VanessaAlthea18
Summary: When you're in a cafe and everything seems cool, you sit down and wait for that stupid rookie who's late. You meet a girl, Shirley Wilson, and her brother,Adam, but something here meets more than the eye. (One-shot; please read and review!)


**AN: Please leave a review! And don't forget to enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

"Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor." - Sholom Aleichim

"I'm not the kind of girl who, let's say, sleeps with a teddy bear at night." Her voice was that of someone you would hear a friend or parent would use. "I don't, too. There's nothing weird about that." Another similarity you have with this random woman.

Each word she had spoken was worth a thousand thoughts. She would weigh them as if she was contemplating whether you were worthy of some secret she was hiding. "Yeah, I guess." You didn't consider it offensive. After all, you don't even know her name or her job or why she was hanging out in a café.

After the government assigned you a partner for a certain mission, much to your dismay, some coffee from Starbucks and cinnamon rolls would make your head in the mission and not on trying to berate your comrade from screwing up. After all, this was an assignment involving Umbrella, something that shouldn't be taken lightly. Your partner's tardiness didn't help your mood or made your coffee warmer.

"By the way, I haven't asked your name yet." Her eyes, so bright a while ago, dimmed a shade darker. "I'm Vanessa." You held out a hand, deeming that a shake of hands with her would change the look she was giving you at the moment.

There it was again. That look she kept sending you every time she thought you weren't looking. "I'm Shirley..." She paused once more. "…Wilson. Shirley Wilson." She said it again, as if deciding that that would the name she'll start using. She shook your hand, confirming the identification she gave you, and tilted her head to side, ponytail trailing behind.

She was liar; you weren't fooled. Not one bit. But a person like you, waiting for some stupid fellow government agent, didn't have the time to play guessing games with liars or impostors.

"You mentioned you and your brother were moving to Europe, right?" Better send a file to the National Security, later.

"Yeah." Her suddenly misty eyes seemed to recall memories she doesn't want to remember and the sad smile adorning her face showed a lonely girl waiting for some nightmare to end.

Years of training told you when an enemy is ready to surrender or when they are calling reinforcements, when an interrogation is going well or when it's failing. You knew when to push the lie aside and when to stop trying because it's not something worth knowing or able to cope with.

This was one of those times.

"Oh, there's my brother." Shirley stood up and approached the man who just entered the café. You followed, just to see where she'll take the story next. You had enough of waiting for that rookie agent anyway. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled the man to you.

"Adam, this is Vanessa Hart. Vanessa, this is my brother, Adam." You didn't miss anything. Not the tightening grip Shirley has on his arm. Not the furtive glances thrown at each other. Not even the guarded look Adam sent you.

Where Shirley's hair was auburn, Adam's were spiky brown. The blue eyes and same facial structure compensate for the difference.

"Hi." You held out your hand once again, wondering if he'll take it and be a better liar than Shirley.

Like his sister, he took it and grasped yours with a firm hold, a grip you would know anywhere. It was even the same as yours and few of others. A soldier's grip; a solid, stable and assuring hold.

You look at him, and then sent your eyes everywhere, just not on his. He may not be a better liar but he knows when something was wrong. And 'something wrong' always starts with lies and misunderstanding.

"May I?" You gestured for the paper in his hands. Something caught your eye.

"Sure." He does what was asked.

Headline: Antarctic Explosion! Related to Raccoon City Disaster?

They have a base there? _Had._ Justin owes you five dollars after betting that Umbrella wouldn't be as far-fetched as to establish a facility in the Antarctic region."Wow… Umbrella's all over the place."

The two people in front of you tensed. "Look, we gotta go. We have a plane to catch." Adam, eager to leave, put his coat back on. "It was nice meeting you, Vanessa."

"Oh, well, there's my ride, too. It was nice meeting you two." You sent your lips upward hoping they'd do the same to you. No such luck to Adam. At least Shirley made an effort and waved back.

You approached the car and hopped in as the driver drove off into the street. "Why are you late again, rookie?"

"I had some people to meet up with. They needed my help." He said in a nonchalant voice, as if asking for you to drop the question would be too much of a bother.

"Friends?"

"Just acquaintances. I've met the guy just this afternoon. He didn't even trust me that much. Even though, I've been with his sister back in Raccoon City." This time his voice really said; _drop it._

"Hey, Leon. Speaking of Raccoon City. Seen the news, lately?"

A few years later would tell you the woman you met was an exceptional representative of the non-government organization, Terrasave, and that her name wasn't really, Shirley Wilson, but Claire Redfield, brother of Chris Redfield, and not Adam Wilson.

He became not only a co-founder of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, but also a respectable soldier within the agency alongside his partner, named Jill Valentine, another co-founder and soldier.

While Leon S. Kennedy, after his first and successful solo mission to save the President's daughter, became a top-notch agent of the Division of Security Operations, also earning the respects of Ashley Graham's father, current president, and befriending the soon-to-be President Adam Benford.

You? Where did you land in with all the events of bioterrorism, wars and conspiracies? After discovering _certain _things within the government, mostly unpleasant facts, a person like you stopped seeing things in black and white. Being a freelancer wasn't your first choice. In fact, it was the last thing you would ever choose.

But if it meant a life where you could lose nothing and win everything….

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? ;) Leave a REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
